This is a double-blind, placebo-controlled clinical trial of oral melatonin administration in patients with winter depression. Our group has recently found that a physiological dose of melatonin can cause circadian phase shifts in sighted humans. We have found that patients with winter depression frequently have delayed circadian rhythms; melatonin administration at the correct time may be able to benefit winter depression by providing a corrective (therapeutic) phase advanced.